Denizen of Limbo (3.5e Race)
=Denizens of Limbo= Summary::The blank faced walkers of twilight. Personality The denizens of limbo are very cryptic beings. They seem to have no motive for doing anything, yet they still behave much like any other intelligent creature. They tend to be very emotionless and cynical in their mannerisms, not truly having faith in anything, yet not going against anything either. Of course, once in a thousand years, a denizen of limbo comes into being who is friendly and lighthearted, and completely at odds with the others of its race. Physical Description A denizen of limbo is very unsettling to behold for several reasons. First off, they stand roughly 6'7" tall and usually weigh anywhere from 125 to 175 pounds. They are completely hairless and have grey, almost paper-like flesh that seems to make them fade into the background in any given moment, and giving them an almost ethereal look. On top of this, they are completely featureless; no nose, no mouth, no ears, no eyes (or eyesockets for that matter), absolutely no feature on their faces, which are simply blank slates that stare into one's soul despite the lack of eyes. The bodies of denizens of limbo tend to be rather humanoid in shape. Relations Denizens of limbo are inherently distant, and rarely ever have relations with other races, developing something of a reputation as recluses in the world. Though, if a denizen of limbo finds itself in a situation where they cannot escape diplomatic dealings, they tend to be analytical and rather quick to challenge an idea. Alignment A denizen of limbo exists in limbo at all times, and can only see as far as it expands. A denizen of limbo is always neutral on the law-chaos axis. Lands Denizens of limbo usually find homes in places that are perfectly still, such as the valley between two mountains, or even deserts that lack the wind to cause sandstorms. Though, denizens of limbo aren't always necessarily found in these places. Indeed, from time to time, a denizen of limbo may find a home in a torrential place, such as the heart of a city, or even the heart of a jungle. Religion Denizens of limbo aren't biased towards any one god in particular unless they have chosen that god themselves. Though, they usually seek to worship gods of tranquility, balance, or neutrality. Language A denizen of limbo doesn't actually speak due to the lack of a mouth. Instead they relay thoughts into the mind of other intelligent creatures. This is not actual telepathy because the denizen is just relaying thoughts, nothing more, but since the denizen is communicating in the form of pure thought, it doesn't require any languages. Names Denizens of limbo are usually named by their parents, but if there was ever a circumstance where the denizen was unable to be in contact with its parents, it instinctively gives itself a name. Denizen of limbo names are simple and short, like Krih, or Tess. Racial Traits * , , , . * ( ) * * Denizen of limbo base land speed is 50 feet. * Blindsight out to 60 feet. * A denizen of limbo is not proficient with any armor or weapons. * A denizen of limbo is always neutral on the law-chaos axis. * Racial Hit Die: A denizen of limbo begins with three levels of outsider, which provide 3d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +3, Ref +3, and Will +3. * Racial Skills: A denizen of limbo's levels in outsider give it skill points equal to 6 x (8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Listen, Search, and Spot. * Racial Feats: A denizen of limbo receives two feats because of its levels in outsider. * Adroit Reflexes (Ex): A denizen of limbo, when attempting to resist being tripped or disarmed, may roll his check twice, and take the better result. * Automatic Languages: See above. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race